


Chocolate Kisses

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Kissing, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Just you and Yuri sharing chocolate on a quiet evening
Relationships: Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Took one look at Yuri and decided "I want that one". Haven't seen all of Arc-V yet but I could not stop myself from writing something for him. I have poor self control. Sorry for the Yugioh spam but at the same time I'm not. I'm in card game hell.  
> Also an additional warning for Yuri being well...Yuri and putting you into uncomfortable situations

It was a nice evening at Duel Academia. The full moon was shining brightly, bathing the landscape in a beautiful and ethereal white glow. There was a slight nip in the air and you could feel the light breeze play with your hair up on top of the school building. Your partner Yuri had dragged you up here for some peace and quiet. You were one of the only people that didn't run away at the sight of him. He was used to instilling fear in people's hearts yet you didn't shy away from him. You treated him just like everyone else and though he would never admit it out loud, he appreciated it. He had dragged you up here to get away from everyone else. He liked to spend his free time with you alone, without the prying eyes of other people. 

Though you weren't sure why you couldn't just simply find a quiet place in your dorm room, you couldn't deny how beautiful tonight was. You had snuck a few pieces of chocolate with you onto the roof, looking out over the night sky as you had a snack. Your eyes traced the familiar constellations in the stars as you popped a piece of chocolate into your mouth. It had been quiet for some time now. Yuri had fallen silent a while ago, content to simply sit and observe the stars. Certainly not a hobby you imagined he had but at least it was better than when he went on a bender and started carding people.

You couldn't tear your eyes away from him as he looked up into the night sky. You could see the moonlight reflect in his eyes and you had to shake your head to stop yourself falling into a deeper trance. Instead you cleared your throat loudly, gaining Yuri’s attention.

"Want some chocolate?" you asked.

Yuri stared at the piece you offered him; his lips pulled into a tight thin line. You frowned, your bottom lip slightly sticking out. 

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't had chocolate before."

Yuri's gaze flicked back up to your face. 

"I have. But I've never seen it so dark."

You wriggle the piece between your fingers with a smile. 

"It's dark chocolate. I think you'll like it. It's as bitter as you are."

Yuri's face falls flat at your attempt at humour and he merely grunted in response. You sighed heavily.

"Just eat it."

You move your hand towards his face and he flinched slightly from the action. When he realised that you weren't going to do anything shady, he allowed you to continue. You place the sweet between his lips and push into his mouth. Your fingers barely brush against his lips as he bites into the chocolate. His eyes widened slightly as they started to sparkle faintly. He was too prideful to admit that you were right and that he actually did enjoy the taste but you could tell by his expression just how much he loved it.

As you moved your hand away Yuri suddenly grabbed your wrist, halting your movement. His grip was firm but he wasn't hurting you. You stared at him in mild confusion and you open your mouth to say something. All that comes out is a sharp hiss of air when Yuri suddenly licks your fingertips. Your brain short circuits and you are left staring as Yuri continues to gently lap at your fingers, wiping away any traces of chocolate. He hummed lowly in the back of his throat and the sound caused your cheeks to burn with an intense heat. 

"What a nice taste" Yuri mumbled.

His eyes flick up to your face, magenta eyes boring into yours. He maintained the eye contact as he places one of your fingers in his mouth and gently sucks. All logical thought flew out the window. Instead of pulling away and being disgusted with the little creep you are actually mildly enjoying what he was doing. Though you were quite surprised with how forward he was being. Sure, Yuri did like to tease you a bit and toy with you. But he always kept his touches brief and contact with him was always kept to a bare minimum. You didn't know if you should be flattered or terrified that he wanted to prolong the contact between you.

After what seemed like hours he finally let go of your finger with a soft pop. He smiled widely when he noticed how flustered you had become from just a brief touch. He wanted to see just how far he could push your boundaries. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He slipped his fingers under your chin, gently gripping your face as he tilted your head to the side. He quirked a bemused eyebrow. 

"Oh, you got a bit of chocolate on your face."

Before you can move your hand to wipe it away Yuri leaned forward and placed his mouth at the corner of your lips. Your spine goes rigid and you freeze in place, cheeks slowly burning hotter when you feel his tongue swipe over your skin. Your heart is starting to pound frantically in your chest and you could hear it drumming loudly in your ears. The contact is brief as Yuri pulls away, watching your flush start to creep down your neck. He's mildly surprised and quite amused that you haven't run off like a startled rabbit. He was starting to enjoy how much he was making you squirm and he was willing to push you even further. 

"Would you like another piece?" Yuri asked.

You glanced down at the pieces of wrapped chocolate sitting in your lap. He was asking you this time instead of pressing forward. You had a chance to stop this right now. But did you really want to? You swallowed the hard lump in your throat and you nodded your head frantically, not trusting your voice at the moment. Yuri smirked as he picked up another piece of the chocolate. He carefully unravelled the sweet and mirrored your own actions earlier, placing the chocolate between your lips. When you rolled the piece onto your tongue, Yuri took things a step further than you did. He surprised you as he pounced on you, grabbing your face and smashing his lips against yours.

You groaned from the harsh impact as your noses bumped against each other but the pain was easily forgotten. His lips were surprisingly soft against yours and you could feel his hot breath fan across your face as he kissed you. His tongue licked at your lips, trying to split apart the seams to worm its way into your mouth. You gasped sharply, the small opening allowing him to plunge his tongue inside. You let out a loud moan when your tongues touched, his taste mixing with the dark chocolate melting in your mouth. His fingers dig into your jaw, keeping your mouth open as he rubbed his tongue against yours. You place your hands on his shoulders, keeping yourself steady as he devours you in a hungry kiss, teeth nipping at your lips in his haste to taste the combined sweetness and bitterness inside your mouth. The sound he made drenched your body with a hot flush and it riled you up that you could elicit such a delicious sound from him.

Feeling bold you push the rest of the melting chocolate past his lips, taking the fight into his mouth. Yuri groaned softly in surprise at the sudden turn of events, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of red. But he was more than willing to rise to the challenge. He grabbed the back of your head, fingers pulling at your hair as he crushed his mouth against yours. His kiss was more aggressive now, his tongue fighting yours in a battle you had no hope of winning. You whined softly against his mouth, eyes fluttering and threatening to close completely. The kiss only lasted until the chocolate had completely melted away, the taste still lingering in Yuri's mouth even as he pulled away from your plump lips.

You were panting heavily now, your lips red and sore from Yuri kissing and biting at your lips. He looked as proud as a kicked cat as the satisfaction started to radiate off him in waves. He was immensely satisfied with how dishevelled you were because of him. He could feel your skin burning under his touch and the way your hair had been tussled slightly out of place was somehow a very pleasing sight to his eyes. You watched Yuri's tongue lick his lips and you traced the movement with mild fascination.

Yuri placed a hand in front of his mouth, his lips still tingling from your kisses. He couldn’t quite place this new feeling. His heart was pounding with excitement, body tingling along with a heady rush he usually only found in duelling. Such a strange and new sensation only made him hungry for more. His eyes flicked back up to your face as he flashed his fangs at you.

"I think this is my new favourite snack."

You blinked owlishly in response, staring at him with mild confusion. 

"Me or the chocolate?" you inquired.

Yuri only cackled darkly in response, eyes shimmering with mirth. 


End file.
